


Crucio, or Disrespected

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Here is a death eater, screaming, laughing,Here is Harry Potter, seventeen, fifteenHere is a victim, alive, dead.





	Crucio, or Disrespected

Here’s Harry Potter: he’s standing, panting, angry, tired

Here’s Minerva McGonagall: proud, thinking she shouldn’t be, not shocked, thinking she should be

Here’s Alecto Carrow: in pain, in pain, in pain

Here, two years earlier, is Bellatrix Lestrange: laughing, triumphant, painless

 

Here is Harry Potter, unafraid of death, unaware of death

Here is Harry Potter, spat on for ten years of life, every street corner a new sneering face

 

Here is Harry Potter, eleven years old:

 

He never knew his parents: orphan

Orphan, orphan; oh, he knows the word, knows the meaning

Knows what he is:

Orphan, unwanted.

Death means nothing, death means only death didn’t want him any more than life does

Eleven, he learns that death was never permanent, not for him

Not for the man who killed him,

The man who killed his parents,

But then his parents might never have really been there at all

 

(thirteen, he knows they existed, knows they had friends, knows –

seventeen, knows they have been mourned)

 

Here is Harry Potter, fourteen

Death still hasn’t met him, not really

He has met death, met his parents, smiled at them, heard their voices, but that does not mean they ever lived, no it doesn’t

He hasn’t met death

He didn’t know Cedric, the way he didn’t know his mother, his father

What was his middle name? His favourite colour?

What did he want to be when he grew up?

Why did he enter a game where he might meet death?

Why did he die?

If Harry Potter, fourteen, knew this then maybe he could have known death

 

Here is Harry Potter, fifteen

He has never met death

Here is Bellatrix Lestrange, not in pain despite that she should be, shouldn’t she? Shouldn’t she?

There was Sirius Black

Harry Potter, fifteen, would mourn him

But why should he?

 

Death is nothing real.

 

Here is Minerva McGonagall:

Disrespected, like she is a nothing boy in a good neighbourhood


End file.
